Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance, Powers and Abilities Ripjaws shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. His powerful jaws can bite through metal. Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a fish-like tail and vice versa. Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien *Ripjaws first appeared in The Krakken, where he defeated Jonah Melville. *In Last Laugh, Ripjaws caught some crooks. *In Secrets, Ripjaws appeared when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, he suffered without water on Mt. Rushmore. *In Truth, Ripjaws battled a Havok Beast. *In The Big Tick, Ripjaws failed to defeat The Great One. *In They Lurk Below, Ripjaws battled the Cyber Squids. *In Back With a Vengeance, Ripjaws saved a drowning man. *In Divided We Stand, Ripjaws was surfing and scaring tourists. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Ripjaws fell into a hot tub. *In Gwen 10, Gwen mentioned she used a water creature, probably Ripjaws, to catch some fish. *In Sleepaway Camper, Ripjaws was sleeping at the bottom of a lake in the end, to avoid Max's snoring. *In Deep, Ben mentioned Ripjaws when he watched Pyke defeat fish-like enemies and said "How come I was never that cool as Ripjaws?" Ben scanned Pyke offscreen to unlock Ripjaws. *Ripjaws returned to Ultimate Alien in Perplexhahedron, Ripjaws broke himself and Kevin out of a water room. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are sharper claws and he can handle longer without water. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Krakken'' (first appearance) *''The Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' *''Truth'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''The Big Tick'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back With a Vengeance'' *''Divided We Stand'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Perplexahedron'' (first re-appearance) Generator Rex *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Trivia *In Ultimate Alien, Ben called Ripjaws "an old favorite", which is strange because he was one of the least used aliens in the original series. This may mean that Ben liked Ripjaws but didn't use him because he needs water to breathe, or just because he was using an alien from the original series. *Ripjaws didn't appear in Season 3 of Ben 10. However, he did try to turn into him twice but the Omnitrix didn't give him Ripjaws. *Ripjaws is the least used alien in the original series being only used 9 times. *In the Ultimate Alien opening, Ripjaws looks different to than he does in Perplexhahedron. *It is hinted that Ripjaws was first ever used offscreen because in The Krakken when Ben accidentally turned into XLR8 and he said Ripjaws's name, if he turned into Ripjaws, that would have been Ripjaws's first onscreen appearance. *In Battle Ready, Ripjaws's name is misspelled Ripjaw. *All of Ripjaws's accidental transformations in the original series had XLR8 as the selected alien, except for Sleepaway Camper. Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal Aliens